Vingt ans plus tard suite de Le pacte
by Izabel65
Summary: Vingt années se sont écoulées depuis la signature du pacte. La mort revient chercher Castle.Ce dernier l'attend, il a voulu passé ces derniers jours d'existence auprès de sa femme Kate et de leur fils, aux Hamptoms. Il est heureux, il a eu une vie comblée auprès de celle qui lui a ravi son coeur dès le premier regard.


Voici un autre OS sur Castle. Mais celui-ci est la suite logique de "Le pacte". Vingt années se sont écoulées, la mort revient chercher Castle.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>VINGT ANS PLUS TARD …<strong>

_Kate referma la porte. Elle n'avait pas le courage de voir partir le véhicule des pompes funèbres qui emportait le corps de Rick. Alexis et son mari s'occuperaient de la cérémonie prévue au funérarium. Elle devait les y rejoindre le lendemain matin. Rick ne serait mis en terre qu'en fin de journée. _

_Ses pas la conduisirent dans le bureau. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers un tableau. Elle le fit pivoter laissant apparaître un coffre. Elle tapa le code d'ouverture. Malgré sa tristesse elle ne put retenir un petit sourire. C'était la date de leur première rencontre. Le soir où elle était venue le chercher à sa réception. Elle prit la grande enveloppe de papier kraft et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils._

_Elle sortit le manuscrit. Le dernier de Rick. Une certaine curiosité s'était emparée d'elle. Il lui avait souvent répété que ce serait son dernier. Et non ce n'était pas un nouvel opus de Nikki Heat. Elle lut la dédicace et les larmes coulèrent aussitôt. _« A ma famille, mon bien le plus précieux »

- Oh Rick, pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ?

_Elle commença sa lecture. _

_**Vingt quatre heures plus tôt.**_

_Il était à peine cinq heures et Rick venait de se réveiller. Il regarda la femme qui dormait à ses côtés. Il repensa à ses mots prononcés vingt ans plus tôt _« Je t'aime Kate…ça va aller »._ Oui tout avait était parfait durant tout ce temps. Elle était venue chez lui après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Après sa convalescence, il avait demandé Kate en mariage. Un simple _« tu veux bien devenir ma femme ? »_ entre une bouchée de beignet et une gorgée de café. Pour un écrivain, il avait fait très fort. Elle avait éclaté de rire, mais avait réussi à dire oui. _

_Bien sûr il y avait eu un remplaçant pour Montgomery. Il n'était pas resté bien longtemps. Vite remplacé, il s'était mis tous le commissariat à dos ou presque en s'en prenant à lui. Lorsque le nouveau était arrivé, il l'avait convoqué. Ils avaient discuté pendant plus de trois heures. _

_La priorité numéro une avait été la chasse au commanditaire des meurtres. Lui et Kate sont restés sous protection pendant plus de cinq mois. Puis un jour, la pièce manquante vint s'emboîter dans le puzzle. Mais au moment où ils étaient venus pour l'arrêter, le juge Markham se tira une balle dans la tête._

_Ensuite ce ne fut que la routine. Lui suivant Kate sur ses enquêtes. Sauf pendant une période où il lui avait formellement interdit d'aller sur le terrain. Pas question de mettre leur futur enfant en danger. Il continua à écrire, elle continua à attraper les méchants. Tout ça en élevant leur fils. Alexis avait fait de brillantes études et travaillait au sein des nations unis. Elle avait fait de lui un heureux grand-père 6 ans plus tôt. Des jumelles, Martha et Johanna. Mais tout ça allait prendre fin aujourd'hui._

_Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Kate et se leva sans bruit. Il passa un peignoir en satin et quitta la chambre. Il se prépara un café et sortit sur la terrasse. Il alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde et laissa son regard se perdre sur l'océan. Il ne voulait pas rater son dernier levé de soleil. Il sentit un mouvement près de lui. Sans se retourner il dit._

- Bonjour

- Tu es déjà debout,

- Kate ? _Il se retourna surpris_.

- Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? _Dit-elle en souriant_.

- Heu… non. _Il attrapa par la taille_. Alors comment va mon capitaine préférée ?

- Ses vacances étaient une bonne idée. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans deux jours.

- Cette nuit était magique.

- Ça l'est à chaque fois. Ça aussi c'est magique. _Elle désigna la sphère qui apparaissait à l'horizon._

- Oui…

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Oui, je vais bien. J'ai fini mon livre tu sais. Je me demandais juste ce que les lecteurs vont en penser. Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que j'ai écrit auparavant.

- D'accord, l'angoisse de l'écrivain avant la sortie de son nouveau roman. Tu veux bien me laisser le lire ?

- Si tu veux. Le manuscrit est dans le coffre. Je ne l'ai pas encore envoyé à Gina.

- Hum…qu'est-ce que ça cache, Tu ne veux jamais me laisser lire tes romans avant leur sorti d'habitude.

- D'habitude il s'agit de Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook…..là c'est vraiment différent, tu verras. Allez viens je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

_Toute la journée il l'avait attendu. Surpris de son absence, l'aurait-elle oublié ? Il en doutait. Il Profita de cette dernière journée en famille. Mais en fin de soirée, il refusa de se joindre à eux pour la promenade quotidienne sur la plage. Elle était arrivée. Aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il embrassa Kate, serra son fils dans ses bras une toute dernière fois. Il se retrouva seul avec la mort._

- Bonsoir Richard.

- Bonsoir, je vous attendais plus tôt.

- De la résignation, pas de suppliques. Je suis impressionnée.

- J'ai peur et je ne veux pas mourir. Mais j'ai connu vingt années de bonheur. D'une certaine façon…. Ça n'a pas de prix.

- Tu l'as retrouveras plus tard….bien plus tard.

- Je vais souffrir ? _Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

- Non, tu vas t'endormir et ton cœur cessera tout simplement de battre.

_Il s'était installé sur l'une des chaises longues et s'y était endormi. Lorsque Kate et leur fils étaient revenus, ils avaient d'abord cru qu'il dormait. Mais Kate avait vite compris qu'il n'en était rien. Les secours étaient arrivés, le médecin avait constaté le décès. Une crise cardiaque très certainement. Kate refusa que l'on pratique une autopsie. Le corps avait été porté dans la chambre. Elle avait prévenu tout le monde. S'était occupé de son transport jusqu'à New-York. _

_Dans le bureau Kate était arrivée à la dernière page. Elle était en larmes….elle venait de comprendre, c'était leur histoire. Richard Castle, le maître du macabre venait d'écrire un roman sur l'amour inconditionnel entre un homme et une femme. Avec une petite note de surnaturel. Elle posa le manuscrit sur la table basse et lut le titre « Le pacte »._

- Maman ?

- Je suis là mon chéri.

_Elle regarda son fils qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il était la copie conforme de son père. Sauf pour une seule chose. Il avait ses yeux verts. Le jeune homme de 17 ans vit le manuscrit._

- C'est son dernier livre ?

- Oui. Je viens de le lire. C'est magnifique.

- Il m'en avait un peu parlé tu sais. Enfin il m'a juste dit que c'était votre histoire. C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais te coucher maintenant. Viens

- Attend, je vais le remettre dans le coffre.

_Le jeune homme raccompagna sa mère jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Elle refusa de dormir dans leur chambre. _

- Bonne nuit maman

- Bonne nuit Nathan.

THE END


End file.
